Lily Evans, I love you
by Theinsanefangirl
Summary: Sorry I had to delete because I messed up on the number for the bedazler. I put 2 different numbers. ok Severus loves Lily, and he thinks she loves him. But her love is pity, and starts to hate her, But he cant hate her. How can he get her out of his mind
1. I pity him!

Young Severus was sitting on the couch, watching T.V.

"Buy the Bedazler! Just 19.95 plus 5.95 shipping and handling. Buy it now! Call 1-800-782-9931 for your Bedazler. That's 1-800-782-9931! Call Now."

"Those have to be the stupidest thing to ever buy." He said to himself. Then the doorbell rang, he got up and answered. "Yeah?" He stopped. It was the girl he loved for so long... Lily Evans. "E-Evans?"

"Oh, hey, Severus! I didn't know you lived here." She had the sweetest smile on her face. "I'm being a girlscout during Summer break. Would you like to buy some cookies?"

"Hold on." He ran back inside. "Mom! Do you want some cookies?"

"How much are they?" Eileen asked.

"3 dollars a box, Ma'am!" Lily replied. "I know its too much, but I tried to lower the prices, but the leader said no. I understand if you do not want to buy any." She started to leave.

"No, wait, honey. I'll buy a box." She handed money to Snape to buy the cookies. They ended up getting chocolate chip.

"Thank you, Mrs. Snape. Bye, Severus. See you next week on the train! Lily left the house, walking down the driveway.

"B-bye, Evans." Snape closed the door and followed his mother inside. He noticed her with a great big grin. "What?"

"Who was that?" She noticed a tint of pink going across his cheeks. "Well?"

"She's just a girl from school. Her name is Lily Evans. She was doing this girlscout cookie thing during summer break. She happens to be a mud---" He stopped. He knew his mother hated that word. "A Muggleborn." He sat back on the couch, eyes fixed to the television screen. Eileen sat next to him.

"Oh, a Muggleborn? She is rather pretty. Anyway, Severus, sweetheart, you should think about making your time during summer more useful." He got up with a furious expression.

"Please! Do I have to take this crap from you too? Don't I get enough from Dad?!" His mother had a sad expression on her face. "Never mind. I'm going to bed." She looked at the clock. It was only 6:30 PM. He stalked up to his room and laid down on the bed.

Things between Snape and his mother had been going as bad as last week. He didn't want to hear her lectures about getting a job or none of it. His father already yelled at him about Lily. He wanted him to have a Half-blood or Pure-blood girlfriend. "I don't care what father says." He thought to himself. "I can have any kind of a girl I want. Half-blood or not!"

"Severus! Time to leave!" It was September 1st, the day to go back to Hogwarts of witchcraft and wizardry. It happened to be his 7th and last year there. He has to tell Lily how he feels soon.

"Coming!" He didn't talk to his mother the whole way to the station. "Bye. Oh, wait. Mom, I'm sorry about everything.

His mother caught him in a hug. "It's alright. Good-bye. I love you."

"Love you too." He walked onto the train. He looked back and gave her a wave.

Somewhere close, Lily and James were talking.

"I'm not going to sit with you on the train, ok?"

"What? Oh come on! Every since first day at Hogwarts, we've sat together. It was my good looks!" James was full of pride. "Who're sitting with then?" She blushed deep red.

"Well... if I tell you, you promise not to laugh or yell?" James and Sirius nodded. "Severus."

"Hey, man! You're girlfriend's cheating on you." Sirius yelled. People looked around. "What are you looking at, Black?!" He yelled to his cousin Narcissa and Bellatrix.

"Nothing." She replied. "You're too ugly to look at. Come on, Belle."

Blushing redder than ever, Lily screamed. "I am not his girlfriend, Sirius!" She stalked on the train. "Severus!" She called.

"Yeah? Oh, hey, Evans." He blushing slightly as well.

"Want to sit next to each other?"

"Oh, um, sure." They got into a compartment together and sat down. She told all about the incident before she came onto the train.

"So I told James and he got mad, right? And Sirius is all 'Hey, Man! You're girlfriend's cheating on you!' and I'm all 'I am not his girlfriend, Sirius.' It was very embarrasing." Snape just listened to her talk.

"So, how is everything in the girlscout thing?" He asked.

"Hmm? Oh fine. I sold around 50 boxes."

"Oh, that's good." Snape hardly looked her in the eye. He was too busy looking outside, blushing. "Why can't I tell her how I feel?" He thought.

The train came to a stop and they walked off. Snape helped her out and walked with her through all the rain. They didn't have umbrellas at that time, so they used their bags.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts." Dumbledore said to all of the students. "Now, Quidditch will be choosing new captains this year and we have a new teacher. For Care for Magical Creatures, Professor Smith!" A young woman stood up and bowed, while everyone clapped. "Now let the feast begin!"

The goblets and plates around the table filled with all sorts of food and drink.

"Finally!" Sirius yelled, stuffing mashed potatoes in his mouth. Lily stared at him with digust. Snape, while eating, was watching Lily from Slytherin table.

"Hey, Evans!" A girl named Amanda called out. "Are you dating Snivelly?" Lily blushed. James dropped the chicken leg his was munching on.

"What?" He yelled. "You're dating Snivelly?!" People from different tables looked around. Snape was blushing.

"I am not!" A smile curled on Amanda's lips.

"Then why were you on the train with him?" She became angry.

"I pity him, ok?!" She yelled. Snape heard this. He dropped his apple and sunk into his seat. So it was pity? She never really loved him, not even liked him. Here he was, loving her so much, he couldn't stand it, and she didn't love him back. He was not about to cry, but he sure seemed sad.

"I don't need that filthy mudblood." He thought. "Father was right, half-blood or pure, no mudbloods." He stared at her with pure hatred. After the feast, he stalked off to his room, not wanting to be spotted by Lily. He rested on his bed, trying to get her out of his mind.


	2. Guess who's dating?

Ever since that incident in the Great Hall, Snape began to avoid Lily. During classes, lunch, dinner, and breakfast! Whenever the bell rang and she went up to talk to him, he would run out of the room as fast as he could. However, they happened to sit next to each other during potions. Lily thought this was the perfect time to talk to him.

"Severus." She whispered. He ignored her. "Hey!" No response. "Listen to me!!" She yelled. Everyone looked at her.

"Excuse, Miss Evans." Professor Slughorn said. She blushed. "I said that out loud, didn't I?" She thought. "I'm sorry, Professor."

"Good. Well, we will be making a potion to reduce swelling. Here are your ingredients." With a wave of his wand, supplies came out of the cupboard and onto students' desks. With another wave, instructions faded until they were visible on the blackboard. The students became cutting up their supplies.

"Severus, I'm serious. Listen to me." He knew she wouldn't stop bugging him, so he had no choice. He had to talk to her.

"There's nothing to talk about, Evans. You pity me, that's that."

"Severus, it's nothing like that! I was just angry! Please, be better. I'm worried about you." His spirits lifted.

"_She's worried about me?" He thought. "Maybe she loves me after all. Wait. don't be fooled Severus. How do you know this isn't pity as well?"_

_"Severus... it's alright... I'm sure everythings cool between us. You should get to work we have an hour." They began to mix their potions until it was exactly right. An hour later, they finished. Except for Sirius Black._

_"Mr. Black!" Professor Slughorn yelled._

_"Yo." Sirius said, playing with his fingers. He saw the Professor's mad expression. "I mean... 'Yes, Professor?"_

_"Why didn't you finish? You had one hour to complete it."_

_"Er... well you see, I was busy writing notes to my mom." This was surely a lie._

_"Well, Mr. Black, you could write notes to your family on your own time. But not during class." Sirius nodded and smirked at James. "Class dismissed!" Everyone ran out of the door. _

_"Hey, Severus!" Lily said, running after the greasy-haired boy. _

_"What?" He was still pissed about yesterday._

_"Want to eat together? I think we could fill our plates and come outside." He blushed._

_"Well... I guess so." She smiled and they both went off to get their food. James was watching them. _

_They came outside, plates filled with food, and sat down near the lake. _

_"It's so beautiful." She said, putting a spoon of potatoes to her mouth. _

_"Not as beautiful as you." James was leaning against a tree. She choked on her food._

_"James? What're you doing here?" He jumped down and sat next to her. He put his arm around her, making Snape more pissed off._

_"Wanted to see you, Evans." He pulled her closer and he just took it. "God, you have to go on a date with me." He pulled her a bit more closer, into an embrace."_

_"ALRIGHT, THAT'S ENOUGH!!" Snape yelled. James, Lily, and everyone else watched. He blushed deep red, grabbed his plate, and took off. _

_"James, let go of me." A kick where the sun don't shine, let her go. "Severus! Wait!" Just as she reached him, it was time to go to class. A class he didn't have with her. "Severus..." She watched him run into his class. During Astrommeny, James, who happened to sit next to her, whispered in her ear, "Forget about him. I could make you more happy." She blushed. "If Severus doesn't want to be with me, then I guess..." She thought. _

_"Yes, James. I think we belong together. I do like you..." He had a smile on his face, _

_"Alright!!" He yelled out loud. "Sorry!" He said to the teacher. However, the teacher was not pleased. He made James stay after class to write lines. "See you, Evans."_

_"Bye." She walked out of the room to find Sirius. "Hey."_

_"Yo... So what'd James say to you?" She smiled._

_"Well, I guess you could say we're dating now." _

_"For real! YES! I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE THE LOOK ON SNIVELLY'S FACE!"_

_"Sirius, Severus doesn't like me like that. He hates me. 'Mudblood' is what he calls me." Snape was around the corner, heading to his next class, and he heard every word._

_"So, she does love Potter." He thought sadly. He felt a tear slide down his face and brushed it away. _


	3. Heartbroken and the kiss

_Snape stayed up is dorm, and skipped all his classes. He was heartbroken over what happened after class yesterday.  
_

_"It's all my fault. I should have told her. Now she's with Potter." Tears kept sliding down his face. "I love her. That's all there is to it. I love her!"_

_"Hey, Severus!" Narcissa was yelling from the common room. "You coming to Potions, today or what?!" He had skipped all the classes and potions was the last one today. DOUBLE POTIONS. "You Professor Slughorn knows you've been skipping classes and he's probably going to be pissed if you don't show up!"  
_

_He flinched. Lily's in that class. She sits right next to him. "No, I'm not ready to face her." He thought. "No, Narcissa! Tell him I'm sick!" He couldn't stand lying; however, it was better than crying in class. He put the sheets over his face, to cover his tears from the world.  
_

_"Got it! Come on, Belle." Bellatrix and Narcissa went down the steps and headed for class. "Good afternoon, Professor Slughorn."_

_"Ah, Miss and Miss Black. Will Mr. Snape be joining us today?" He could tell by their expressions. "He's not?"_

_"No. He's sick. Too sick to go to class, but he says this kind of sickness can't be cured by Madam Pomfrey." They skipped to their seats. Lily had a worried look on her face. _

_"He's out sick? I wonder what's wrong." She thought, not paying attention to the class.  
_

_2 hours, which seemed like a year, of potions, went by. Once the bell rang, Lily sprinted out of class.  
_

_"Hey, Narcissa!" She caught up with her and Bellatrix. "I need a big favor." She led her over by the lake. "Look. I could use James's Insivibilty Cloak and you can get me into Slytherin Common Room. I know Severus won't come down and I have to talk to him."_

_"I don't know. What about the password?" She wasn't sure Lily was trustworthy.  
_

_"Just say it and I'll cover my ears, promise. Bellatrix can come with me and she'll make sure I do it." They nodded and led her up to Slytherin Dormitories._

_"COVER THOSE EARS, EVANS!" Bellatrix screamed under the cloak. "Don't even think about trying to listen!!" _

_Just as she promised, Lily covered her ears, while Narcissa said the password. Once in, she sprinted up the stairs to find him lying there. She quickly took off the cloak. He jumped._

_"Evans?" He asked, startled. He noticed he was crying and brushed the tears away._

_"I need to talk to you! You've been missing classes, why?" He turned away._

_"That's none of your business, you filthy Mudblood!" Lily was the one who was crying now._

_"Fine." She reached for the cloak and was about to leave. Until, Snape grabbed the hand and caught her in a kiss. After a few moments, she pushed him away. She put the cloak on and left the common room._

_ "Severus kissed me." She thought, blushing. "I can't do this! James is my boyfriend. But why do I have a desire to be with Severus?" She ran to James and hugged him._

_"Hey, what?" He asked, hugging her back. He could tell she was worried. "What's wrong?"_

_"N-nothing. __I should go to the dorms. Bye." She gave him a kiss before departing. She looked so happy; however, underneath that smile was guilt.  
_


	4. Lily Evans, I love you

_ She felt so guilty. "Severus did love me and I went to James. How could I be so stupid!" She buried her head into her pillow and began to cry. _

_Snape was back in his dorm. "I love her, I do. But if she's with Potter, then I have no choice. If I really love her, I'll let her go with the person she wants to be with." He thought, clutching his pillow to his chest. He bent down, grabbed a notepad and began to write. He wanted to write her something, she'd never forget. A poem to get his feelings across to her.  
_

_"Roses are red. _

_Violets are blue. _

_Flowers was beautiful and so are you. _

_I realized how much to you mean to me. _

_I just want you to see. _

_That you should never do what I tell you to. _

_You are a beautiful gift, one I shall never have. _

_There's something else I want you to realize too. _

_Lily Evans, I love you." _

_He finished writing and ran down the stairs, onto the Quidditch Field. Lily was there watching Hufflepuff practice. He decided to gain the courage to tell her, face to face. Or else, he could not move on. "I hope it's good enough." He thought, before approaching her.  
_

_"Lily?" She turned around, confused. Did he just call her Lily? "Here." The notepad was decorated with the flowers off lily pads. She smiled. She began to read it. As soon as she was finished, she was crying. He was relieved she wasn't mad at him.  
_

_"Oh, Severus." She embraced him. He blushed, but embraced her back.  
_

_"You be with Potter. At least I got my feelings across." She was smiling and crying._

_"Thank you. I loved you too. But I didn't think you loved me. I'm sorry."_

_"It's okay. As long as you're happy. And remember this, I still hate Potter." She laughed. He led her by the lake. It was deserted, and gave her one last kiss. She smiled and ran off to the dorm. clutching the notepad in her hands. "Good-bye."  
_

_After the marriage of James Potter and Lily Evans, they had a child. Harry Potter. The couple were murdered by Lord Voldemort, who Snape happened to be a supporter of. (He better feel guilty about Lily! J/K.) Harry was protected by Lily, and gave her life for him. Voldemort wanted to kill Harry, but love left him by only a scar, even against the killing curse. Later on, Harry attened Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardary. Snape happened to be a Potions teacher there, The first time he walked into the Great Hall, the 1st thing, Snape noticed was how much he resembled James and his eyes, who resembled Lily's. That face brought back painful memories. If only he told her sooner, then he would be with her. But it was his decision to let her go. "But remember this..." He said. _

_ "Lily, Evans, I love you."_


End file.
